


[Podfic] Put Our Service To The Test

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [26]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Femdom, Get It Together Howard, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Service Submission, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Peggy quite suddenly learned, Howard was not exactly clear about all the things Jarvis was prepared to do for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Put Our Service To The Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [put our service to the test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144659) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Thanks to sabinelagrande for having BP! Wow was this fic awesome or what?!
> 
> Also I'm so sorry about Jarvis's super inconsistent accent... and the fact that I tried at all... it's terrible... don't hate me\
> 
> Cover art by reena_jenkins <3
> 
> Music is [That Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9Xtl22x5Sg) By Caro Emerald

Put Our Service To The Test

By: sabinelagrande

18:12

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bAgent%20Carter%5d%20Put%20Our%20Service%20To%20The%20Test.mp3) | [ M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bAgent%20Carter%5d%20Put%20Our%20Service%20To%20The%20Test.m4b)

Streaming:


End file.
